


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, M/M, connor is an irrational cuck, im sorry, mcpriceley, naba mentioned, slightly OOC, suggested arnold/kevin but not really, this lowkey sucks oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uhh dumb mcpriceley angst one shot i did a couple months ago. nothing too special





	Goodbye

I walked out of the flower shop, a small bouquet of daises in my hand as I pulled out my phone from my pocket, quickly dialing. "Hey, Best Friend!" The other side immediately chirped, making me cringe slightly as I started walking down the street.

"Hey, Arnold. Have you heard from Connor yet?"

"Nope!" His loud voice hurt my ears, especially through the phone, but it wasn't too bothersome. I couldn't help but sigh in relief, maybe things were going to work out as planned.

The plan was to get the flowers, make sure the ring was in good condition still (which Arnold had been keeping, due to me not wanting to take any risks of Connor possibly finding it by accident), head over to me and Connor's apartment, get ready for the dinner date me and him had both planned, and meet at the restaurant. Halfway through dinner was when I was going to propose.

But, fate apparently had other plans.

"I'll be over there shortly." I replied, cutting into Arnold's random speech about Star Wars. I pulled the phone away from my ear as I approached my car, hanging up. Opening the car door, I couldn't help but smile to myself. This was going to be incredible.

After the short visit with the noirette and his girlfriend, Nabalungi, I had obtained the ring. It was a small ring with a shiny gold band and a bright, baby pink gem in the middle with golden roses surrounding it. I clutched onto the small box it was in before putting it in my pocket.

I arrived at the apartment and opened the door to see the short statured red-head at the door, his armed crossed and his foot impatiently thumping on the ground. Did I forget to mention it was our anniversary and I kind of hadn't spoken to him all day? He had a seminar at the church and I had been busy all day setting stuff up.

As I walked into the apartment, Connor speedily walked behind me and slammed the door closed, causing me to flinch. "Hi, honey." I smiled, holding out the bouquet of daisies.

He slapped them out of my hand, the pale petals falling to the floor in a frenzy. I couldn't help but take a step back, my eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

He stormed towards me, the back of my legs now pressed against the arm of the couch. "Don't 'hi honey' me, Kevin." Connor hissed, his ice blue eyes blazing. "What's this date you were planning with Arnold?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your texts to him! Taking him out to dinner? On our anniversary?" I could see tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Is that why you didn't even bother to say hi to me today? Not a text or anything? Were you too busy with him?" The way he said 'him' was full of scorn and pain, making me wince.

"Of course not! I-"

"Save it. I'm sure you'll be much happier with him anyway."

"Connor, what are you talking about? Arnold has a girlfriend, Naba! Plus, we were talking about you!" I replied, trying to talk sense into him, but clearly he had lost all of it.

"Sure" was all he replied with, walking away. His eyes were now dark and I could tell something worse was going to happen. I had predicted correctly, as he came out of the room with a sparkling pink suitcase, making me freeze.

"Connor.."

"Have fun with Arnold, Kevin Price. I hope you have a good life."

"Connor wait! Please!-"

"Goodbye." He murmured as he approached the door, not hesitating to open it.

"I have a ring and everything, it was all for you! Connor please don't leave-" I raced to the door, trying to grab him and talk to him.

He left without another word, though the tears streaming down his cheeks were as plain as day.

I fell to my knees as the door was still wide open. Had that really just happened?

I hope he's okay, wherever Connor McKinley is now.


End file.
